


Please Come Home For Christmas

by TheGreatDivide



Series: Cinnamon Whiskey - Dean and Cheyenne [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDivide/pseuds/TheGreatDivide
Summary: Hunters aren't supposed to celebrate Christmas; it's a well known unspoken rule. With uncertainty on the horizon, and the worlds most dysfunctional family on her hands though, Cheyenne can't resist decorating Bobby's house in the spirit of the season.





	Please Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all those who are celebrating, and if you're not, I hope you have a good few days wherever you are!

 

 

 

 

When the Impala finally pulled up into the salvage yard it was starting to get light out, and Dean couldn't help but sigh when he checked the time on his watch. It was nearly 7AM on Christmas morning. 

"She'll just be glad you're back in one piece." Sam pointed out from beside him. Four days earlier, when they were knee deep in an oddly festive salt and burn case, Dean had promised Cheyenne that he, Sam and Bobby would be back in time for Christmas, but as the case dragged on it seemed less and less likely. Dean had broken every single speed sign they'd passed in order to even get back now. 

"Mmh." He grunted, throwing the door open and stepping out into the freezing December air. Behind him, Bobby got out of the car with a low groan, stretching slowly. 

"Don't see why we had to rush back." He pointed out, twisting on the spot until his spine crunched loudly. "We all could've just driven to a motel and cracked open a few beers."

"Chey didn't grow up a Hunter." Sam reminded him with a smile. "I guess the magic of Christmas wasn't ruined for her, she probably just wanted everyone in one place."

"Come on." Bobby grunted, hauling a duffel bag out of the backseat of the Impala and heading for the house. "I've got to get warmed up."

The lights were already on inside the house, and Dean figured Cheyenne had stayed up half the night waiting for them to get back before passing out on the couch, which was why he was surprised to see the front door swing open as they took they steps up to the porch. Cheyenne appeared in the doorway, grinning at them. In the semi darkness, Dean couldn't quite make out what she was wearing, but if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn it was a Christmas sweater. 

"You're back!" She beamed down at them. "How was the job?"

"Pain in my ass." Bobby grunted, coming to a stop in front of her. Dean noticed Cheyenne hadn't moved from her spot in the doorway, effectively blocking their path to the house. "You gonna let us in?"

Cheyenne's grin faded, and was replaced with a nervous smile. "Okay, don't be mad..."

Bobby ignored her, pushing her shoulder gently so that he could walk past her and into the front room. Cheyenne followed him quickly, slipping past him so she could run ahead and stand in the middle of the living room, holding her arms out wide like a performer onstage. "Surprise!"

For the first time in all the years Dean had known him, Bobby was completely speechless. In the week and a half the three of them had been gone, Cheyenne had taken it upon herself to decorate in the spirit of the season. She'd wrapped tinsel around the banister of the stairs that caught the light and glimmered all the way up to the second floor, and had hung a string of candy canes along the fireplace which was (thankfully) unlit. That wasn't the most shocking thing though. 

In the corner of the front room, Cheyenne had placed a large fir tree, so tall that the top of it almost brushed against the ceiling. Lights, ornaments and more tinsel decorated the tree, bathing the corner of the room in warm yellow light. Rufus was crouched beside it, hanging one of the last deep red baubles along the bottom. When he spotted the three men, he straightened up, checking Bobby's expression before casting Cheyenne a suspicious glance. "He looks angry."

"He doesn't look... angry." She said uncertainly. "He's just... Taking it in."

"That's his angry face. I thought you told him about this?"

"I may have... Forgotten to mention it to him." Cheyenne admitted, the tips of her ears turning a little pink under Rufus' stare. When Bobby still didn't say anything, she glanced at Sam and Dean nervously, obviously seeking support before trying to explain herself. 

"I know... Christmas isn't really something that Hunters... Do." She admitted, wringing her hands nervously as she looked between them. "But I never really got to have a Christmas as a kid. I never had a family worth celebrating it with, and I never really had anything  _to_  celebrate."

When no-one interrupted her, she continued, less nervous than before. "I don't care about the whole thing, about the presents and the food and the music but - well, Christmas is supposed to be the time you spend with the people you love. And I figured that if we were all just going to drink and be miserable anyway we might as well do it together..."

Cheyenne paused after that, before finishing her sentence a little more boldly. "As a family." 

Finally, Bobby tore his gaze from the tree to look at her, and she managed to crack a small smile, still waiting for his approval (which she probably should have sought before redecorating). "Are you gonna burn it down?"

"No." She was surprised to see how warm his smile was when he pulled her into a tight hug. "I ain't."

Cheyenne relaxed into the hug, grinning up at him. "Good, because I got you a Santa hat."

"I'm not wearing that!" Bobby protested, but Cheyenne had already ducked out of his arms to run into the kitchen. When she came back, it was with an assortment of hats. Bobby's baseball cap was replaced with a Santa hat which he ruefully accepted, Sam was handed an antler headband, Rufus was tossed an elf hat, and Cheyenne secured a halo headband on her own head. 

"Where's mine?" Dean asked with a small smile from the doorway to the living room. Cheyenne grinned up at him shyly. 

"It's up in my room. I really wanted to be the first one to see you in it." She admitted. 

Beside her, Sam chuckled, shaking his head a little so his antlers swayed from side to side. "Sounds awful. I love it."

Before she dragged Dean upstairs to see his own Christmas attire, Cheyenne turned to Bobby one last time. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"It ain't exactly what I was expecting to come home to." He admitted with a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief at Rufus' elf hat. "But yeah, I'm okay with it. As long as you bought Eggnog."

"She went a little overboard on the Eggnog front." Rufus said pointedly, looking at Cheyenne before motioning to the box on the table across the room. "But I bought enough Rum to even things out." 

"I like the way you think." Bobby disappeared into the kitchen, and as he did, Cheyenne took the opportunity to tug on Dean's hand insistently, leading him to the stairs and up to their room. He followed, a gentle smile on his face as he walked behind her, pausing only to examine the doorframe of her room. 

"This what I think it is?" He asked, pointing to the sprig of mistletoe she'd secured above the doorway. She wasn't surprised he'd noticed it; after all, she'd put it up for him, assuming it would be the  _one_  Christmas tradition he'd actually enjoy. 

"It is." She leaned into him, sliding her hands up his chest slowly as his arms wound tightly around her. "I've got to say, you're not putting up as much of a fight about this as I thought you would."

"What can I say?" Dean looked down at her, ducking his head so they were inches apart. "I've got a lot to celebrate. And if my girl wants Christmas, then she's gonna get Christmas. I'm in for the whole thing. Ugly sweaters, stupid songs, dumb games - the whole thing." 

She was touched at his enthusiasm, even though she knew he was going to regret those words as soon as he saw the hat she'd bought for him. Cupping both of his cheeks in her hands and perching on the tips of her toes, Cheyenne pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Dean turned her a little so he could push her up against the door frame, one hand tangling into her hair as the other pulled her flush against his chest, kissing her a little harder. If she didn't know any better, Cheyenne could have sworn he was grinning against her lips. 

Finally, she had to pull back a little, resting her head against the door frame as she looked up at him. Faint lines were visible in the corners of his eyes, and a smile ghosted over his lips. "You gonna show me my awful hat now?"

She bit her lip, barely concealing a grin as she dragged him further into the room, instructing him to close his eyes before retrieving the hat from where she'd hidden it. When she walked back to him, Cheyenne stretched up on her toes to put it on the top of his head before stepping back to admire her handiwork. "Okay, you can look now."

A little suspicious now that he was actually wearing it, Dean spun around to check his reflection, sputtering out a noise of indignation. "Cheyenne!"

When he turned back to her, both her hands were clamped over her mouth to try and hide her laughter. She wasn't sure what was funnier - the fact that she'd actually managed to get Dean into a turkey hat, or the expression on his face when he realised what she'd done. It was a look of pure betrayal, almost worse than the time he'd caught her sneaking the last slice of his cherry pie a few weeks earlier. 

"I'm so sorry..." She managed to wheeze between giggles. "Oh my God, Dean I'm sorry..."

"Does he look ridiculous?" Sam called up the stairs. Cheyenne could see the expression on Dean's face - he was seconds from ripping it off his head and ordering her never to tell anyone about it again, but before he could, Cheyenne reached for the polaroid camera she kept on the dresser and snapped a picture of him. 

"Chey!" He cried out in protest, but before he could grab the photo from her, Cheyenne dodged past him with camera in hand, sprinting downstairs and into the living room with Dean on her heels. She skidded to a halt in the front room, seeking refuge behind Sam's bulky frame as Dean entered the room behind her, the hat still on. 

The room fell into a stunned silence at the sight of Dean, still dressed in plaid and his leather jacket, wearing a  _turkey hat_. 

"Holy  _shit_." Sam breathed finally, a grin splitting his face nearly in two. Across the room, Cheyenne heard Rufus and Bobby crack up with laughter. Dean pointed a threatening finger at each of them in turn, scowling. 

"No-one say anything." He warned, which only made them laugh harder. It was difficult to take him seriously when one of his turkey legs was drooping a little. 

"I think you look great, baby." Cheyenne assured him, placing the developing photo on the table with the alcohol. Before Dean could protest again, they heard the familiar flutter of angel wings, and a monotonous 'hello' from Castiel when he appeared behind Rufus, who nearly spilled his drink. 

"Cas!" Cheyenne stepped out from behind Sam, beaming at the angel. "You came!"

"Of course I came." He looked between them, obviously a little confused. "You called and said it was important. Why are you all wearing hats?"

"Because it's Christmas!"

Castiel narrowed his eyes as Cheyenne approached him, camera still in hand. "I don't understand. You said you needed me for something important."

"And I do." Cheyenne grinned, holding up the camera and taking a photograph of him. "I wanted you to celebrate your first Christmas with us." 

Cas winced as the flash went off, but didn't protest as Cheyenne put the camera down and examined the photograph. He seemed more interested than upset by it. "Why did you take my picture?" 

"Wait a second." Cheyenne instructed, pushing a dining chair next to the tree and clambering on top of it so that she could reach the top of the tree, where she'd already left herself a clothespin. Dean realised with a smile that she'd actually planned this out far more than she'd let on. As the picture developed, Cheyenne pegged it to the top of the tree before hopping down to admire it. "I figured there wasn't much point in buying an angel to put on top of the tree when I could put a picture of  _our_  angel up there instead."

Cas cocked his head in interest as he examined the decorations, a lot like a puppy trying to determine what in the room was edible. "This is an interesting interpretation of the celebration of the birth of Christ. The hats are very interesting."

"Thanks, Cas." She smiled gently, turning back to the room to look at everyone else. By now, Bobby and Rufus had poured everyone drinks, and despite the ridiculous headgear, everyone seemed to be enjoying it. 

Dean crossed the room to pass her a glass of Eggnog, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Is this the kind of Christmas you pictured?"

Cheyenne looked at Bobby and Rufus, who were already bickering good-naturedly over the placement of certain tree decorations, and at Sam, who'd picked up the camera, ready to take a picture when no-one was paying attention. Cas had made his way over to the table, and was experimenting with his first glass of Eggnog, pouring so much rum into the glass that it would probably sterilise his insides if he were human. 

"No." She smiled, turning her head to look up at him. "It's even better."


End file.
